The History of Heroes
by OrcinusTheOrca
Summary: This is a collection of stories explaining some of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters' origins. Enjoy! (Warning: updates will be infrequent)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Everyone belongs to their respected owners.

Also, this is a headcanon, this is how I believe Amy's origin story goes. If you disagree with anything said, please say so kindly.

Please enjoy…

C:C:

On September 23, 1993, the game Sonic CD was released for the SEGA CD. The game offered new gameplay to the Sonic franchise such as time travel and the super peel out. It also introduced classic characters Metal Sonic and Amy Rose. This chapter is the story of Amy Rose from when she met Sonic to how she gained her abilities...

C:C:

A young pink hedgehog clothed in an orange shirt and a green skirt skipped along the vast green fields, smiling happily as she made her way to the large body of water. She closed her eyes as she soaked in the warm sun as the fresh green blades of grass tickled her legs.

Her green eyes opened when she heard the soft melodies of a group of flickies, who sang together as she passed. She waved to the birds, offering a sweet smile, before picking up her pace.

Her eyes widened in joy when she caught sight of the blue body of water just a few yards away, and she began to laugh as she skipped closer, her basket swinging back and forth.

As she reached the sandy shore, she set the basket on the ground and sat down with her legs crossed and stared out at the glittering lake. A flicky fluttered down and joined her, chirping as it hopped about the sand and pecked at the woven basket of treats.

Amy Rose giggled and reached into her basket, retrieving a small plastic bag of breadcrumbs. Ripping the seal, she dug into the pack and pulled out a handful and offered it to the bluebird. Curiously, the bird hopped forward, inspected the food, and then began pecking at the treat, tweeting in thanks as it enjoyed the snack.

Amy smiled, nodding in return, "You're welcome! Maybe your friends would like some too?"

The bird hopped up onto her gloved hand and ruffled its feathers, showing its dislike towards the idea. Only for the birds to circle down, wondering what their friend was up to, and began to gobble up as much bird seed as their beaks would allow.

Amy smiled softly at the birds, and closed her eyes, relishing in the peaceful nature, when a loud bang broke the serene setting. Amy's eyes snapped open, and she jumped to her feet, eyes searching the horizon for the culprit as her little friends flew away in a chorus of flapping wings.

Suddenly, a billow of dust came her way, whatever causing the trail disguised in the debris kicked up from behind. Amy gasped and jumped to the ground, covering her head and praying that, whatever the creature was, didn't hurt her. Two minutes passed, and nothing had happened, but Amy wasn't dumb enough to look in case a monster was there, waiting to see if she would make a satisfactory meal.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The sound of a young boy's voice filled the pink hedgehog's ears, and she hesitantly crawled onto her knees and turned around. Emerald met with emerald as Amy locked eyes with a handsome blue hedgehog, holding a hand out to her. A blush came to her face as she stared at the newcomer, her mouth agape in surprise.

"Um, you alright?" the boy repeated, shifting uncomfortably under the lovestruck gaze. Amy nodded and accepted the hand, her cheeks growing redder.

The boy sighed in relief, "That's good. I hope I didn't scare you too much. I'm Sonic by the way. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Amy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she moved closer, "Sonic. That's a really nice name. My name is Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you at last."

Sonic laughed, "Well it's nice to meet you to Am–wait! At last?"

Amy Rose nodded and pulled closer, "My cards said I'd meet you here. That's why I come out every day awaiting your arrival. I was beginning to lose hope, but when I saw the Little Planet arrive, I just knew our moment of meeting was coming."

The once relieved expression on the blue boy's face turned to that of fear, "Wh-what the heck are you talking about?!"

Amy sighed and finally leaned against Sonic's chest, "Oh, Sonic the Hedgehog, my true love! I have been waiting countless days and nights for your arrival. I feared it would never come, yet here you are, right in front of me. Oh, I'm so happy we'll get to be together for the rest of our lives."

"What?!" Sonic cried, jumping away. "Alright, I don't know what's going on, but what I do know is that you're crazy. I'm outta here!"

"But, Sonic–" it was too late. Sonic had taken off, leaving the pink hedgehog in a cloud of dust. Amy Rose coughed, fanning the dust from her face and pouted at the retreating form of her "love."

"You can run," she spoke, watching the cloud of dust mount the hill connected to a large chain, "But you can never hide from me."

C:C:

"Or perhaps you can."

Amy Rose panted as she stood in the middle of a grassy land filled with odd loops and towering waterfalls. It was rather nice, really, and if it weren't for the fact that Amy was busy being angry at Sonic's avoidance of her. She dusted off her skirt of grass and stared on past the horizon. She needed to find the azure Mobian even if it killed her.

She took a step forward, only for something to catch her foot, causing her to fall on her face. She yelped in pain and pulled herself into a sitting position, rubbing her nose. She turned to glare at whatever had been the cause of her fall, only for her eyes to go wide. Hal-buried in the dirt were two golden rings shimmering brightly in the sun. Amy's jaw dropped at their beauty and moved forward, carefully she dug the jewelry free and held them up in all their beauty to the sun.

"Who would anyone throw away such beautiful bracelets?" she asked aloud as she quickly pocketed them in the sewn in pocket on her skirt. With her new treasure safely tucked away, she hurried along the path, hoping that wherever it lead, love would be there waiting.

A large smile was ever present on Sonic's face as he sped through the pink zone known as the Collision Chaos. He remembered hearing his best bud Tails talk about the zone just before he had left to deal with Dr. Robotnik. He began to ponder where his friend was at this moment.

So curious was he, that he failed to realize that a pair of green eyes were peering him in fascination, watching from behind a pillar. Amy sighed dreamily at the speedy hedgehog as the Mobian was currently running in a slow sprint.

"I can't believe he is my true love!" She beamed, leaning against the stone as she stared into the sky. "Oh, how I wish he could see we were meant to be."

Overcome by the want to see the hedgehog, Amy ran out of her hiding place and up to the jogging Mobian. Though she was more than happy to see Sonic again, the same couldn't be said for the hero.

"Gah!" Sonic screamed coming to a halt, "Where on Mobius did you come from?"

Amy giggled and tapped Sonic's nose, "Oh, silly, I'll always follow you. To this day, I will make it my sworn duty to follow you wherever you go."

"How old are you again?"

Amy giggled, "Oh, Sonic, I'm so glad you asked. I happen eight!"

"That explains a lot," Sonic sighed. "Look, Amy, I'm sure you're a cool girl, and I'd love to hang out with you later, but it's too dangerous to be here. Why don't you go back down to the lake, and I'll meet you down there."

Amy pouted, "But I want to be with you."

Sonic sighed and lowered his head, "Why me?"

"Haha! Well, if isn't Sonic."

Sonic's head snapped up, and Amy grabbed onto his arm as a fat man floated down from some floating chair. Amy gasped and hid behind Sonic, whimpering at the sight.

"Sonic, who is he?" she whispered, staring at the man with fear.

"No one good," Sonic whispered in return. He then straightened his posture and folded his arms, "Yo, Robuttnik! Great to see you again. Gotta say that last stunt you pulled back, there wasn't all that much of match. Losin' your touch?"

Dr. Robotnik growled at the snarky tone of his enemy, "On the contrary, I think I've finally outdone myself. Allow me to introduce my greatest creation yet."

The fat man gestured to a wall of spikes with a smug grin. Sonic only tapped his foot and smirked when nothing came. He looked up at Robotnik and wagged a finger.

"You're really sad, y'know."

At that moment, the wall of spikes shattered and a blue blur shot through and rammed into Sonic. Amy screamed as her newfound love was thrown away like a doll. She turned to the assailant, only to cry out in fear as she stared into blank red eyes.

Dr. Robotnik cackled from above, "Great work, Metal Sonic! Now, grab Sonic's little girlfriend and let's get to the speedway."

The blue hedgehog shaped machine nodded in confirmation and stepped forward, clawed hands reaching out for the little girl. Amy screamed as the claws wrapped around her arms and picked her off the ground.

"Ah! Sonic!" Amy screamed as the robot slowly raised into the air. "Save me!"

"AMY!" Sonic yelled as the robotic duplicate shot off past the colored walls. Robotnik gave a mocking wave as he chased after his creation.

C:C:

Amy grunted and growled as she sat on the platform, her hands tied behind her back. She glared at the obese man in front of her, emerald eyes rather intimidating despite the pink hedgehog's young appearance.

"You won't get away with this you big meanie! Sonic will come and kick your butt."

Robotnik grinned widely and looked to the young girl, "Ah, you see, Dear, that's what I'm counting on."

Amy's struggles gradually slowed, "What do you mean?"

Dr. Robotnik rubbed his orange mustache between his fingers, "It's rather simple. After Sonic comes to rescue the damsel in distress, I'll have him face off against Metal Sonic for the dear little girl. Whoever wins, gets to keep the said little girl. If it's that blue pain in my side, he'll most likely take you away from this place, but if it's Metal...well, I haven't thought that far. Perhaps I'll turn you into a robot? It's always been an idea nagging at the back of my head."

Amy gasped, and her eyes went wide, "Y-you can't do that. It's not even possible. Y-you'd have to be a genius to ever do that."

Dr. Robotnik's mustache seemed to droop as his posture slumped, "Well I am an evil genius aren't I? Now, do be quiet, or I'll have you gagged."

Amy's breath hitched as she locked eyes with the robotic ones of the blue copy of her love. The machine stood emotionless in the corner, like a stone statue, thoroughly scaring young Amy Rose and silencing her.

Instead, she looked up at the cameras surveying the zones the mad scientist, before her, had set up. She searched aimlessly for her rescuer, but no trace of the speedy hero could be found. She pursed her lips and looked back to Robotnik, who had his back to her.

"So, what if Sonic doesn't get through?" she asked shakily. Not that she didn't believe that Sonic wouldn't be able, but she was currently at the mercy of a madman and his killing machine. Dr. Ivo Robotnik looked back at her, black eyes with red pupils staring at her from the corner of his glasses.

"Well, I don't know, to be honest. I could just let you go, but then it wouldn't be fun. This whole ordeal is getting me really excited about that robot idea. Just imagine it, robotic slaves all to myself, to fulfill my every command. It would be paradise."

"Y-you're crazy!" Amy cried.

Robotnik opened his mouth to reply when his computer began to beep. He turned his head to the side to look at the computer more specifically

"Yo, Robuttnik!" Amy's eyes widened in recognition of the snarky voice. Her eyes snapped to the top TV where the image of Sonic flickered on the black and white screen. A malicious grin passed over the man's face as he stared at the target. He rubbed his hands together and turned to his prized weapon.

"It seems I get to witness my greatest enemy's demise after all. Come along, Metal, it's time to make roadkill."

"No, leave him alone," Amy cried as Robotnik and Metal Sonic left the room. However, before Dr. Robotnik left, he looked back at Amy and smirked evilly.

"The race will be over when the door shuts. You better pray that whoever comes through that door is Sonic. Otherwise, red eyes will be the last thing you see."

Amy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she began to struggle once more at her binds. Her feet scraped upon the metal floor, as her head fell back in her struggles. Oh, how she wished to be back at Never Lake. How she wished she had stayed back at her boring, safe house where her life wouldn't be on the line. How she wished that her love was here now, holding her hand and comforting her in her fear. But, to her misery, she wasn't back at the lake. She wasn't on the stable surface of the planet below. But most devastatingly enough, Sonic wasn't here. Though she had only known him for only a few hours, she felt she had already grown a close bond with the blue hedgehog. Like if he were to run to the far corners of the world, she'd be able to find him.

That's what makes it hurt all the more. Amy could feel Sonic was close. She could feel him just beyond her reach, and yet she couldn't even move. She was stuck. Stuck in the clutches of the enemy, with her only option being to plead for mercy. Tears watered her eyes as she began to realize the situation and how she may not make it out alive. Thoughts on what would happen with her estranged from the world ran through her mind. No one would even know what happened to her. They would spend the rest of their lives thinking-

Amy's thoughts were cut off as she heard the clang of the door and she instinctively believed the worst. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the cold metal claws to pick her up and take her away. And, indeed, a hand wrapped around her shoulder, but his grip was firm and comforting and warm. Amy opened her eyes and looked up at emerald green eyes and her own widened in joy as tears streamed down her face.

"You came for me!" she squealed jumping forward and pressed her face into Sonic's chest. Sonic grunted at the contact and gave Amy a nervous pat on the back.

"'Course I did. I'd never leave a friend hangin'."

"Friend?" Amy repeated looking up at Sonic. "We're not friends; we're supposed to be lovers. Two of a kind."

Sonic sighed and pushed Amy away and began working to remove the restraints, "Listen, I'm sure you're a nice girl and all, but...I need time! Yeah, that's it. I need time to think about this. But how 'bout we focus on gettin' out of this place first, eh?"

As the ropes fell from her limbs, Amy wrapped her fingers around Sonic's hand and nodded her head, "Alright. And when we get home I can make you a snack!"

Sonic smirked, "Depends. Got any chili dogs?"

Amy giggled, "No, but I can make them. Now come on, let's get going before that meanie gets back."

Sonic winked as he slipped his arms under Amy holding her bridal style, "Hold on tight, Ames. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

C:C:

Amy huffed as she watched Sonic talk to his best friend, Tails. To say she was jealous was an understatement. She had just met her soulmate, and instead of celebrating, Sonic decided he wanted to ignore her and talk to this two-tailed kitsune. She gritted her teeth in anger, only to force a painful smile as Sonic turned to her and gave her a charming salute.

"Well, Ames, that was fun. But Tails and I have got places to go, things to see; you know how it works?"

Amy's jaw dropped, "Y-you're leaving so soon? But we just met, an-and the cards said we were destined for each other!"

Sonic held up his hands and opened his mouth to speak when the ground beneath his feet began to shake. It was then that the three Mobians realized that they were still standing upon Little Planet, which was now returning to orbit. Amy screamed and jumped towards Sonic as the ground shook, and she tightly wrapped her arms around Sonic's torso. Sonic sighed and looked to Tails.

"I'm gonna get Amy outta here. Think you can make it down by yourself?"

Tails nodded and gave Sonic a thumbs-up, "Of course I can. Meet you there."

Sonic and Amy watched as the yellow fox rotated his twin tails and took to the air, escaping the planet's atmosphere. Sonic pulled Amy up and held her bridal style once again as he took off towards the chain to make his way back down.

Amy, despite the impending doom, glared at the quickster, "Why were you ignoring me back there?"

Sonic sighed, "Are we seriously arguing about this now?"

Amy nodded her head, "It's important. You wouldn't even look at me the entire time."

Sonic groaned as he jumped over a jagged rock, "I think you were seeing things. Besides, the kid's practically my little brother. I can't just ignore him."

Amy sighed and folded her arms, "It's because I'm not as fast as you, isn't it?"

Sonic blinked and took a quick second to look away from the path to look at his passenger, "Not at all. I just-"

"Don't worry, Sonic! I'll grow stronger and then you won't ever have to save me again."

Sonic sighed, and his ears drooped, "Nevermind."

The blue hedgehog jumped off the ledge off the planet, landing on the chain tethering Little Planet and Mobius together and raced to the bottom. Amy screamed as the velocities grew higher and buried her face into his neck. Sonic only smirked at the reaction and picked up his pace, skipping between one link at a time. Just as the chain was to snap, Sonic jumped off, landing on the grassy fields surrounding the lake and gently set Amy down. He stood up, walked back a couple of paces, before taking off as fast as he possibly could.

By the time Amy realized Sonic was no longer there, the azure hedgehog was miles away. Amy cried out in rage and kicked a rock, forcing back the tears of sadness.

C:C:

Amy returned to her home, her face tear stained and her hands empty handed. She didn't care if she had possibly lost a precious heirloom. She was far more concerned with the fact that her presumed true love had run away leaving her in the dust. Fresh tears threatened to spill, but she wouldn't allow it. She didn't want the pain to overcome her goal. Sonic had run, and as she had previously promised, she would find him.

She began gathering clothes and supplies, stuffing them into a blue backpack. Things such as trail mix and water bottles were added to the mix, and she decided that it was best that she only one change of clothes. Some Mobian dollars were thrown in as well, before she zipped the bag up and smiled at her work.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the twin rings, and quickly slipped them on around her wrists.

"From now on, you'll be my lucky bracelets," she told the inanimate objects. She then grabbed her bag and ran to the door, shut it with a loud slam, and ran down the hill. She bid her friends a goodbye as she headed for the mountains.

She couldn't believe that after living on the border of Never Lake for so long, she was finally leaving and it filled the young girl with both excitement and dread. Whatever she was to encounter she would have to deal with on her own until she could find Sonic. And in her mind, that was all fine with her.

So on that day, Amy began her journey for her beloved Sonic, to search endlessly until the ends of her days...


End file.
